Waiting
by Lotta Devon
Summary: He would have waited for her forever.


A/N: This is just a quick one shot that I coughed up at school. Andromeda and Ted are a couple that are beginning to fascinate me, and I'll probably write several more one shots of their lives. Hopefully I'll get on to a longer, more detailed story one day. If you like this, then I'd be honoured if you could (1) leave a review, and (2) check out my other fanfiction. Ever grateful ^-^

**Waiting**

He waited, standing alone at the end of a small cul-de-sac in a small London suburb. The sky was slowly darkening, the sun sinking in the west, reflecting an orange and pale pink glow over the clouds. It was beautiful and soft and... natural. The sunset was one of those wonderful things that no amount of wealth, magic or social standing could change in any way. It would always happen. Every day of every month of every year until the end of time.

He watched it, his jaw set, his brow furrowed, hands buried deep in the pockets of his leather jacket. He had been there for over an hour. Watching. Waiting. He barely moved, aside from shifting his weight on his feet and a few glances at his watch.

Tension filled him. Anxiety permeated from his mind all through his bones and blood. But he knew she would come. She had planned and raged and cried and laughed and schemed for months. She had changed her mind at least a dozen times. But she would come. He was sure of it.

Still he worried. Was she okay? Was she alright? Was she safe?

She was strong. She appeared as cold and quiet, aloof and haughty at times, but he knew her. Knew that inside her there burned a fierce determination. She had a temper and was sometimes spiteful. But her heart was good.

He would have waited for her forever.

The sun sank lower and the street lights came on.

He waited.

His silent vigil had lasted for nearly two hours when a sharp _crack_ sounded behind him.

He turned so fast his neck cricked, spinning round, searching.

And there she was. Standing there in a simple white dress, her brown curls tumbling around her shoulders. Her dark eyes met his.

"Dromeda..." he said, his voice catching in this throat.

And then she was running at him and her fingers were clinging to his shirt and her face was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, pulling her towards him. She was trembling; he could feel her shoulders shaking and her short, gasping breaths.

He wanted to hold her for the rest of his life. He wanted to keep her there in his embrace. Here in his arms she was safe. Safe from all the things she had left behind. Safe from the prejudice and the cold and the hatred. He would keep her safe if it was the last thing he did.

He wanted to be the one who was there for every trial and hardship, for every joy and celebration. He wanted to be the one who made her smile and the one who dried her tears. He wanted to hold her every night. He would have waited forever for her, and he would still wait for forever, but she was here now and that was all that mattered. He loved her.

She was crying, deep shaking sobs that shook her whole body. But she was laughing too, and when she pulled away from him she was smiling through her tears.

"I did it," she said, "I did it, Ted."

He raised his hand and gently brushed her wet cheek, ran his fingers through the messy curls of hair.

"Yes you did," he murmured, and she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered, "You're amazing."

When they pulled apart again she slipped her hand into his.

"What did they do?" he asked cautiously.

She looked away and did not answer for a while, staring into the sunset like he had been doing himself. Eventually she sighed and turned to look at him. He could see tears still hanging on her eyelashes like crystal beads.

"Father looked shocked," she said quietly, "He just stared like he couldn't believe it. Or wouldn't. Mama and Bella shouted at me. They said I was delusional and that you had bewitched me and that I had to go to my room until I had seen sense."

Her voice was beginning to waver and he squeezed her hand comfortingly. After a while she continued: "And then I said that I wasn't going to change my mind and that I love you and there was nothing they could do. And then I got angry and said that their views were evil and wrong... and Papa said that if I left then they... they would d-d-disown me."

She looked away from him again, taking deep and measured breaths. He did not urge her on, but simply waited for her speak.

"I said that if that was what they wanted then so be it. Cissy started to cry and begged me not to go, and Bella started accusing me of all sorts of things. And Mama just looked at me so calmly and she... she said that I was d-dead to her. And then I apparated."

She turned to him, and he saw the hurt and anger and loss in her eyes. But slowly it drained away and a smile spread across her face, and she reached up to tap her forefinger on his chest – a familiar gesture of hers.

"But I don't need them anymore," she said, "I have you, Ted."

He leant forward and pressed his lips once to her forehead, once on the tip of her nose, and then finally a long and lingering kiss on her mouth.

"I love you," she whispered as he held her cheeks in his hands.

"I love you more," he replied.


End file.
